Now I Know
by Things in Ink
Summary: Remember when you asked what I want for my birthday? Well, now I know. Oneshot.


**Hello! This is a fluffy little one-shot inspired by Buried Secrets, Buried Lives. I recommend getting it if you haven't, I loved it! Also, I now love Blaise. She is just so badass and funny, especially after the Now Airing. So, yeah, that's about it. Review?**

* * *

Natara walked through the brightly-lit meadow. The sun was shining and if she looked hard enough, she could see the faintest rainbow stretching to the clouds. She decided to follow it to where it would end, like in the movie she watched with her mother yesterday. Maybe there would be a pot of gold.

After running for a bit, Natara could see the end of the rainbow. There was a bright white light being reflected off of the object, whatever it was. It certainly wasn't gold. Using all of her energy, she sprinted towards the reflective white mass. She shielded her eyes with her hand and reached out to touch it.

Suddenly, the light dimmed noticeably. Natara removed her hand from her eyes and looked down to see none other than a sparkling white unicorn. Just like the one she saw on the cover of the book in the bookstore hat her mother wouldn't buy her. It was beautiful.

It had to be hers.

"Natara, wake up. You have your horseback riding lesson in an hour, don't forget."

I sit straight up really quickly in my bed. My daddy jumps and I giggle but then look at him very seriously.

"Daddy, remember how a few days ago, you asked me what I want for my birthday?" I ask, barely waiting for a response. "Well, now, I know what I want! I want," I paused to add dramatic suspense. "A baby unicorn!"

Daddy looks slightly surprised for a second and I wonder if he heard me right. I open my mouth to repeat myself but he starts talking. "Natara, honey, you can't get a baby unicorn."

My jaw drops. "What? Why can't I get a baby unicorn? I promise I'll take really good care of it and brush it and walk it all the time! Pretty please, daddy?" I look at him with the big eyes that always work when I want something.

He sighs, something I have noticed people do when they are about to say something bad. "I know you will. It's just... Unicorns aren't real, sweetie."

I shake my head. "That's not true! I met one while I was sleeping and he was white with a rainbow horn!"

He sighs again. "I'm sorry, Natara. You aren't getting a baby unicorn for your birthday."

I don't get it. Why can't I get a unicorn? This is ridiculous. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes, a feeling I really don't like. "Fine!" I shout. "If I can't get a unicorn than I'm not going to horse riding lessons!"

He rubs his nose, another thing people do when they're going to say something bad. "You're going to the horseback riding lesson, Natara. Get dressed." Then he leaves.

I have never ever been more angry in my life. But I have a plan. Something he'll never expect.

-CoD-

"I'm gonna run away if you don't get me a unicorn," I say in the car ride home from my horseback riding lesson. I hear daddy laugh slightly and I frown. He's not supposed to laugh at me! He's supposed to get me a unicorn now!

"Okay, sweetie, good luck with that."

"Thanks, not that I'll need it," I say with a smirk. Maybe that'll teach him that I'm not kidding. It isn't working. I can see him smiling in the mirror.

When we get home, I go upstairs to my bedroom and pull out my suitcase from the closet. I open my drawer and dump half of my clothes in. When that won't close, I take out things one by one until it will. After thinking for a moment, I grab my teddy bear and stuff it in as well. I'll need company in case I get lonely.

I wait until night to leave so I can sneak out unnoticed by my parents. The second I hear their bedroom door click closed, I spring up and grab my suitcase from under my bed. I leave the house and close the door behind me as quietly as possible.

I don't want to waste my energy by running so I walk along the sidewalk. Soon, I'm in the downtown area. There's never anyone out at night except for a few cars. The latest I've ever been here was eleven o'clock at night because we were coming home from vacation. I wonder why I'm not tired yet. Maybe it's because I took a long nap this afternoon. Oh well, that's not important.

After a while, I notice that one car keeps following me. Suddenly it turns its flashing red and blue lights on and a loud siren wails. It reminds me a lot of the firetrucks that I sometimes hear. The car suddenly stops and a man gets out.

"My name is Jacob Fallon. I'm a detective with the San Francisco police. What's your name?"

"I'm Natara! Natara Mansingh!" I smile at the man. He seems nice.

"It's nice to meet you, Natara. Now, I have a son about your age and he's certainly not out walking the streets right about now. Why are you out here?"

"Oh, I ran away," I say simply, looking down at my feet.

"And why on Earth would you do that, Natara?" He asks.

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?" He asks. "You can tell me."

"'Cause daddy wouldn't get me a unicorn."

He smiles and pats my arm. "That would be pretty cool, kiddo. Listen. I have to take you back to the station. Your parents are going to be really worried about you when they see you're gone."

I shrug. "Okay. It's getting boring just walking out here anyway." I get in his car and five minutes later, we're at the police station. I stare up at it.

"Okay, follow me." He holds out his hand and I take it. We walk into the big, bright building and I can see a lot of people. Some are typing, some are talking, and others are writing. He knocks on a door and another man answers it. I can't really hear what they're saying, but I recognize my name. They talk for a minute before Jacob kneels down.

"We're going to sit and wait for your parents to come and get you." I nod and yawn. He leads me to a small room with a table and a big mirror. I sit on a too-tall chair and swing my legs back and forth.

After around ten minutes, I put my head in my hands and close my eyes. When I open them once again, I'm at home in my bed and the sun is streaming in through my window.

I eat breakfast and then daddy and mommy sit down with me at the table. They explain why I can't just run off. I nod and apologize. They ask why I ran away. There is only one answer I can think of.

I really wanted that unicorn.


End file.
